


[Vid] Windmills of Your Mind

by istia



Series: Vids [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Vegas Detective John Sheppard discovers fact really is stranger than fiction. Sourced entirely from the show's penultimate episode <em>Vegas</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Windmills of Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The vid has some white flashes that are in the clips as aired in the episode.

Song: Windmills of Your Mind  
Artist: Barbra Streisand  
Length: 3.44 minutes

Password: vegas

Download a [zip file](https://www.mediafire.com/?h3429vwvd62hj52) from mediafire - 53mb .mp4, 720 x 480

[Windmills of Your Mind](https://vimeo.com/28517708) from [istia](https://vimeo.com/istia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
